1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with an improved lathing means for securely and conveniently latching the electrical connector and a mating connector together
2. Description of Related Art
Some kinds of electrical connectors often provide a latching means to securely lock to a mating electrical connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,425 discloses a relevant plug-in connector having a locking element. The locking element has two pivot points spaced apart along a length of the connector and respectively near a first free end and a second free end of the locking element. The first end provides a latching element thereon for engaging with a corresponding part of a mating connector. When the connectors are to be connected or disconnected, a gripping force directed inward toward the plug-in connector is exerted on the second free end of the locking element. The gripping force causes the second free end to pivot about one pivot point and the first free end to pivot about another pivot point, so that the latching element engages with or disengages from the matingconnector. However, the movements of the different parts of the locking element actuated by different stress are too complicated to ensure a reliable locking/unlocking state. In addition, to accommodate different cables having different diameters in the connector, two types of locking elements, including a long-latch type and a short-latch type, are designed, which not only add inconvenience to users during application but also increase manufacturing cost.
Hence, an electrical connector having an improved latching means is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional connector.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an improved latching means for securely and conveniently locking the connector and a mating connector together
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an improved latching means which simplifies the manufacturing of the connector.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an improved latching means by which the assembling efficiency of the connector is raised.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an improved latching means which is easy to distinguish a locking engagement and an unlocking engagement between the connector and the mating connector.
In order to achieve the objects abovementioned, an electrical connector comprises an upper cover with an elongated recess being defined on a top thereof, a lower cover cooperating with the upper cover, a terminal block retaining a plurality of terminals therein for being received in a receiving space defined between the upper and lower covers, and a latching means, for locking the electrical connector and the mating connector together, comprising a latch and a slide knob assembled with the latch. The latch provides one pivot point thereof with two free ends opposite to each other, and a tongue projecting from a free end of the latch. The slide knob comprises a head, a driving portion and a neck connecting the head to the driving portion. The neck defines an opening therein for engaging with the tongue of the latch. A pair of barbs are formed at a free end of the latch opposite to the tongue to snap into slots defined in the mating connector. Just by means of pushing/pulling the driving portion of the slide knob, the electrical connector could engage with or disengage from the mating connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.